His Butler, Lustful (Part 2)
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: Following her post-birthday, Aleister Chambers abducts Lady Phantomhive from her own bedroom to fulfill his sexual fantasies while Sebastian and the ex-P4 race to rescue the sleeping doll.


**I don't own Black Butler.**

"We're alone at last, robin. In my very own home," Lord Druitt gently places the Phantomhive mistress on his bed.

He covers her eyes with a lacy black blindfold and ties her hands together.

Xxx

"My Lord, it appears that the young mistress has disappeared from her bedroom, but I did catch a familiar scent which happens to be Lord Druitt's," Sebastian said.

"THAT CREEP!" he pounds his desk, "Sebastian, go fine my sister! If that bastard defiled her, kill him!"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian takes off.

"Damn him!," Ciel was pissed off.

Finding Marceline is a pain for the demon considering that she has no scent and presence for him to track her. Luckily she was abducted by a human.

Xxx

"It was so nice for Uncle Aleister to treat us to this luxurious cruise on the lake," Edgar said, "We gave our best even if we didn't want to. But at least we had fun at Marceline's birthday party."

"At least our secret is safe," said Herman doing his usual workout guilty,

"It doesn't feel right," Lawrence said reading his book on a couch, "what about you Gregory? You haven't drawn anything ever since yesterday."

"I'm worried though," Gregory re-called last night.

"About what? You did kiss her, right?" Edgar said relaxing.

"Yeah."

"How was it?" he asked while the rest are listening.

"It was actually quite nice… She did seem hurt which is weird."

"I guess she never felt this way towards anyone in her life before," Herman said.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," Gregory said.

"I agree too. Edgar? Herman? What do you guys think?" Bluer said.

"I find it quite strange that my uncle sent us off here when we never actually succeed in capturing Marcey…"

"Do you think he has her?" Herman said.

"I don't know," Edgar said, "maybe we should go back to my uncle's house, I'm a bit concern."

"What if he _does _have Marceline?" Gregory gripped his hands.

"Let's see if he does. If he doesn't, then we can just all forget what we said and enjoy ourselves like the good old days at school. Captain can you turn the ship around?"

Xxx

"I'm surprise that even you would have the nerve to show your legs," the lord touches them, "so flawless. I never had seen a gem as perfect as you."

He was positioned above the dormant mistress.

"It's a shame that many young men weren't able to take your hand in marriage. They don't seem to be good enough for you aren't they?" he touches her cheek, "so beautiful. You will no longer be a virgin as long as your body is my treasure."

He gets off and starts undressing.

Xxx

The former prefects looked for Edgar's uncle while discussing along the way.

"I must admit, Marcey's sister is just as beautiful as her," Edgar said.

"They look weird in many ways," Gregory said.

"I don't know who's more beautiful," said Herman.

"It depends on the person's views… I say they both equally alluring," said Bluer.

They spotted one of the double doors open ajar and could not believe their eyes: What the hell is the Viscount of Druitt doing with Marceline?

This made Violet angry seeing the man intending to rape her. His top was gone, but he still had his pants left while on top of Marceline before he could make his final move.

Out of rage, the young man in black burst in and knocks the lord unconscious on the ground. Violet ends up on top of Lady Phantomhive instead.

Everyone was surprised what Violet did. As Greenhill and Bluer were about to come, Redmond pulls them back behind the door.

"You guys are ruining the moment," he whispered.

It would be a great romantic movie if they caught everything they been through with the doll. Women generally enjoyed romance, but in this case, these guys don't want to miss a thing.

"Romeo finally meets his Juliet sleeping blindfolded and tied up," Redmond said dreamily. In his mind, Paris (Aleister) has been defeated. Now that the couple are finally together at last, he predicted that this will be Violet's sweetest moment of his life as he was about to untie her.

A tall mysterious figure in a black stylish outfit and mask suddenly appears in the shadows.

"What is this?" Redmond said dramatically, "Who could this be?"

"Who the hell are you?" Violet sat on her crotch, facing the unknown figure.

"My, my, it seems like the lady seems pinned down by some strange boy," he walks slowly towards Violet, "And so it appears that her father would consider you his enemy if he was alive. Since he's no longer around, that would make you my master's worst foe."

"Whoever you are, stay back!" he carried Marceline in his arms and runs.

The former prefects catch up, only behind to see what happens next.

Violet finds himself in a gazebo while Marceline rests in his arms, removing the blindfold and rope from her wrists. He lost the man until now…

"Running off with a noble is stealing a precious kitten away from its owner," the mysterious man appears in Violet's amethyst eyes. It's obvious that he wouldn't surrender her unless…

His eyes glow red and revealed his true form.

It's hideous. Disgusting. Revolting. Evil.

The young man couldn't believe what he just saw: a demon so terrifying that the demon took Marceline in his arms without effort. The others were also terrified as well looking at the ugliest thing they never seen in their entire life. When all four close their eyes thinking it was only a dream. It was gone as so as Lady Phantomhive.

For one thing, they weren't sleeping the whole time.

"My dear, wake up!" Sebastian called.

Her eyes opened from a deep slumber.

"Do you really have to get yourself in trouble like this?"

"Not necessarily."

"I had a hard time. You do realize that you can _actually_ save yourself considering that I can never defeat you in any way."

"It wouldn't be any fun if things were to be always in instant."

Sebastian sighs as he can never be mad at her.

"Time is unlimited anyway for the both of us."

"I suppose you are right. I never want to _see _that young man again."

He landed on the mansion's only balcony and gently sets his mistress down and returns to his duties with his master.

She smiles and closes the door.


End file.
